Night of Disaster
by OnehellofaCiel
Summary: The next edition of the Lost Soul Chronicles, a ball and soul hunt turns in to a disaster. A collab with Roisalee Jones, OnehellofaCiel, and Deona Lindholm.


**PART 1**

Four days had passed since Deona's talk with Roisa and Ciel. It was the afternoon when the young woman went over to the door and took some things from the mailman. "Everyone, mail call!" she called out.

Ciel walked in first, being lead slightly by Sebastian, followed swiftly by an ever hyper Roisa and a caffeine indulging Reaper blaring iPod music.

"Mail call?" Roisa asked. "From who? I never get mail!" She said excitedly.

Deona smiled, having a stack this time. "Ciel, here're some of the latest Interrogation letters, as well as the book you requested." She then turned to Roisa and said, "Newest issue of Kuroshitsuji came in." To Sebastian, she picks up a box carefully and says, "I took the liberty of ordering this a few days ago. I had a feeling you were running low on weapons." The box's contents are silverware, namely forks and knives, the finest she could order.

Sebastian took the weapons, smiling slightly as the edges of his new blades gleamed wickedly in the light.

Ciel nodded, murmuring a quiet "thank you." and taking his new books back to his now claimed chair by the fire.

Roisa looked at the glossy manga covers with shiny eyes and looked up at Deona. "Thank you~!" she said as she tackled the woman with a glomp, then sat down next to Ciel and what seemed like every other page said "This actually happened to you!"

She smiled and said, "No problem, guys. As you know, tonight's the costume party, held over at one of the mansions. I know I'm going, since I'll be doing a dance over there...Sebastian, did you and Ciel want to go? I can bring up to four others with me, since this is a fundraiser."

"I suppose, to what would be the purpose of attending said ball?"

She replied bluntly, "According to both my research and Mikaelin, your next meals are making an attendance there. One of them is a city councilman who's been...involved with children. Another is a suspected rapist who's been terrorizing the neighborhood here."

"I suppose my master and I shall attend, should you consider it to be of gain to the acquirement of said souls." Sebastian replied. Ciel nodded in agreement.

Roisa smiled dryly at the long words Sebastian used, then turned to address Deona. "Um, Deona? It's a costume party, right? I don't have a costume..." she trailed off.

"Already got you covered," she said, "I had a feeling you'd say that, so I picked up a Dalmatian costume for you. It's over in my room, I'll get it to you before I do my practice."

"I do not have a costume either, nor does Sebastian. However, I would appreciate it if you would allow me to take care of that." Ciel stated suddenly, smirking slightly, his eyes turning for just an instant, a deep red.

Deona chuckled and said, "Okay, I'll let you handle this one, Ciel. Looks like you've got something good cooking under that thinking cap of yours."

About two hours later, Deona was dressed in a full-body Siamese cat costume, complete with gloves that look like paws, a tail and an emerald choker. She quietly walked over to Sebastian's room to let him know she was going outside to do her practice for tonight's show. She knocked on the door and said, "Sebastian? You in there?"

"Yes..." Came the reply, and the door was opened in a grand sway. Out stepped Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel was wearing a long, Victorian outfit, the exact same he would have long ago, a new demon in 1889. His jacket of pitch black swirled long past the floor, his eyes still glowing a crimson red from underneath a top hat, black roses adorning his jacket, a black masquerade mask covering the top half of his face. He wore tall black boots, with heels, also adorned in black roses made of intricate lace. Sebastian was dressed similarly, the pair looking like twin gods of death, rulers of hell, more beautiful and frightening than anything before.

Roisa scampered into the room wearing a black polka-dotted white dress, skirt puffing out and bouncing with her moves. With a red belt on her waist and matching red spiked collar on, she looked a lot like a puppy. Her hair was curled and she had clip on floppy dog ears. She stopped and almost tripped when she saw the pair of demons. "Wow...You guys look awesome!" was all she could say in a tone of awe.

"Whoa," Deona said, a blush forming on her face, "That...definitely suits you two." She found herself staring at the butler, then shook her head quickly. "I-I'm going to practice outside in this outfit, since it's such a nice day. Besides, I'll be dancing to _Lacrimosa_ in it." Her tail, a mechanical one, swished left to right. She let out a meow, a rather realistic sounding one.

Sebastian and Ciel grinned at the two girls, each one flashing a pair of sharp white fangs. "My Lady." Ciel said to Roisa, bowing with his hat in one hand over his chest. Sebastian turned to Deona, looking her costume up and down before grinning in approval. "You look...purrfect, Lady Deona," he whispered, before turning back to his master and handing him a pair of neko ears, blackish blue to match his hair, while he put on a pair of starlight black.

Roisa laughed at his old fashionedness and linked her arm together with Ciel's. "No need to take your hat off for me, Ciel," Then she paused.

"Wait, why am I the only dog?"

Deona chuckled and said, "You look pretty handsome yourself." _I actually...said it?_ She then replied, "By the time that I was able to get your costume, all the good cat ones were taken. I was lucky enough to get mine."

Sebastian grinned, before turning and walking beside his master out to the doorway. "Mikaelin, it is time to go, are you coming?" Ciel called. "Yes..." Came the Reaper's voice. A door beside them opened, and in walked the reaper. She was wearing a long black Victorian dress, a black leather corset, and tall black heeled boots. She had a pair of black angel wings tied to her back, and a classic reaper scythe in her hands.

"Wah, Mikaelin, you look so pretty!" Roisa said cheerfully, her floppy dog ears almost looked like they were moving.

Deona checked the time...it _had_ been later than she thought. _Oh well, so much for practice._ She grabbed the CD that _Lacrimosa_ was on, as well as her purse and the Special, concealed inside. "Whoa, nice! Going as yourself?" she asked, slightly teasing.

"Thanks," Mikaelin grinned, twirling slightly. The five turned to the door and left to the ball.

Roisa frantically tried to keep her solid black stockings and elbow length gloves up on the way there. When they finally arrived, she hopped out of the car and looked up at the building. "Whoa~!" She said in excitement, stretching her arms out for good measure. "It's bigger than I thought it would be!" she turned around and smiled at everyone, shaking slightly in anticipation. "Come on! Come on! Let's go!" Somehow gathering everyone in a group, she managed to push them in through the front double doors like a dog herding a pack of sheep.

Deona chuckled at the excited teenager and once inside, she extended the printed invitation and introduced herself. "Ahh, miss Lindholm, we've been expecting you. One of the performers scheduled had to cancel, and since your unique method of dancing is popular, we were wondering if you could do two performances?" She replied, "Sure, I can handle that." "Good. You'll open with _Lacrimosa_ then, and most likely, the audience will want an encore." The man then said, "Are these your guests? Who might you all be?"

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, this is my...tutor Sebastian, and my two friends, Mikaelin, and Roisa. I am a...business associate of Miss Deona's," The small demon improvised, before rushing past the entry with the others, avoiding any speculation as to why a 13 year old was a business associate of anyone.

Roisa grabbed the doorman's hands in hers and looked at him with a convincing look in her eye. "Please excuse him, we're all friends of Miss Deona, he's just too shy to admit it." As she walked away to follow Ciel, she waved goodbye ecstatically, leaving the man more confused than he already was.

Deona chuckled and walked with the others into the main part of the mansion. She could already see a stage in the back, with something that was supposed to look like the moon high up. Another man came up to her and said, "Miss Lindholm, you're needed at the stage. We're about to begin." Deona nodded and said, "You heard. You know where I'll be." She added in a low voice to Sebastian, "I think you might like the upcoming dance. I'm glad you decided to come with me."

"I am glad as well, I can not wait to see what you have in store." The raven demon replied, bowing slightly. Sebastian then turned and followed his master and the others to the ball room, in front of the stage.

Ciel walked away and turned to Roisa, bowing himself. "May I have this dance?"

Roisa looked at him, slightly surprised. "Huh? Um, okay," she said, smiling sheepishly "I have to warn you I don't know how to dance though..."

Before anything could be said, the host of the fundraiser came out onto the stage. "Thank you all for coming, and welcome to the ASPCA costume ball. As you know, this ball is a fundraiser to support the animal shelters here in America, in order to help the pets of this country. Now, we have a special treat for you to start with: a novelist that lives here in town, a strong supporter of our cause...and she uses a unique style, called Soul Dancing. Performing to Kalafina's 'Lacrimosa', here is Deona Lindholm!"

The ball room erupted in applause, and the music began. Ciel grasped Roisa's hand, and the two danced side by side with Deona. Deona's soul dance, and Ciel's Diabolic Masquerade Waltz of The Demons.

/arta via...santa krishna karmita rie ilgi magida fidia.../

On the stage, Deona was crouched into a ball. As the music began, she slowly uncurled, stretching as a cat would, turning her face into moonlight. After the first verse of Kajiuran began, she swirled, balancing on one leg. As soon as she was erect, she arched towards where the moon would be, face and body showing sadness and despair.

/Kurayami no naka de mutsumiau

Zetsubou to mirai o

Kanashimi o abaku tsukiakari

Tsumetaku terashiteta.../

Sebastian stood there, watching the three dance, not sure as to which he should watch. Both caused him to stare on in awe, as the rest of the audience did so, torn between two completely different emotions.

Ciel twirled perfectly, dipping Roisa, then drawing her up and moving on in to the waltz, just as he had for Lizzy, only this time, with more emotion, holding none of the pain, or any other feeling the demon wanted to scream out behind.

From a distance, it looked perfect, but up close, Roisa had her feet on top of Ciel's.

"Ciel," Roisa mumbled, slightly embarrassed, "Everyone is staring!" She looked wide eyed at the audience like a deer caught in headlights. Turning back, she saw that his face was in a sort of concentrated mode, as if he didn't hear her at all. She sighed and smiled instead of trying to repeat herself.

_What am I going to do with this demon boy?_ she laughed lightly to herself.

/Kimi no kureta himitsu o shirube ni  
Aoi yoru no shizukesa o yuku.../

Deona held her hands out and pulled something to herself, pressing against her heart, then took a few quick mini-steps to the left before turning in a half-arc to the right.

/Lacrimosa

Tooku kudakete kieta

Mabushii sekai o mou ichido aishitai

Hitomi no naka ni yume o kakushite

Yogoreta kokoro ni

Namida ga ochite kuru made.../

Her eyes seemed to shimmer as she placed her hands to her heart again, then quickly shrank back slightly, putting them near her eyes as though trying to shield them from blinding light. She then slapped her hands together for a moment before stretching them out, lowering them in curves while her fingers wiggled, as though something was shattered and vanishing.

Ciel, lead Roisa, turning in a circle, then the the other way, adding on and on to the diabolic waltz, His eyes glowed a brighter red, his fangs gleamed, his skin grew paler. He smiled, for once, up at Roisa. A single tear flitted it's way down his porcelain cheek, but he didn't care. He went on, the black masquerade not ceasing. His demon's dance. Everything he wanted to let go.

Roisa was a bit surprised at seeing Ciel smile. She put her black glove on his face and wiped Ciel's tear away then smiled.

The woman was within the hold of her very dance. She then put one hand to her chest before curling it outwards, turning in three, tight arcs before facing the audience, her hazel eyes latching on Sebastian's, putting her fingers near her eyes and shimmered them downwards, as though tears were falling onto her heart.

/kanta via namari dista doche ta filda amira  
canta via namari dista doche ta filda amira di noche ita .../

She swayed her body left to right twice before raising her arms to her throat and then the moon. She does a small arching leap to the right, twirling in place three times. On the third time, one leg is behind the other, back arched, arms a bit behind the rest of her body...just like a cat that smells or senses something, and her tail lifted up.

/Maboroshi no basha wa yami o wake  
Hikari no aru hou e  
Yume to iu wana ga boku-tachi o  
Homura e izanau.../

Suddenly she moved quickly to the left, swiping at something as if to part the darkness, chasing towards something bright. She straightened and shrank back for only a moment, as though somehow being drawn towards something. She then acts as if it's hot, or rather, as though the thing that she's being drawn to are flames.

Sebastian continued to watch on. He glanced between the two, before his eyes turned back up to Deona, only to have them be caught in hers. She stared at him, then went in to the next move. Sebastian could not tell what the feeling she had shown straight through her eyes was. He could not read her. And it scared him.

Ciel felt Roisa reach up and gently wipe away the tear on his cheek. "Thank you..." He whispered, smiling slightly at his contractor. He dipped her again, still in perfect time to the music. When he stood again, he gently picked her up and twirled her around him once, before turning back in to the next section of the waltz.

"Hey, Ciel? Can we go outside? I'm not used to exercising and I'm getting really hot..." Roisa whispered. She paused and glanced at Deona and Sebastian and grinned toothily. "Plus, I think those two should be left alone for a little while."

/Sora no ue no mujihi na kamigami ni wa  
Donna sakebi mo todoki wa shinai  
Lacrimosa… /

Deona opened her mouth as though giving a silent scream while moving her body in a pleading manner. A second later, she raises both arms diagonally towards the sky.

/orde miri cache adobi mara chika  
italdi yoake afiri kaditas ordia .../

/Bokura wa moesakaru takigi to nari  
Itsuka sono sora o yakitsukusou.../

Now she looked to be in agony, both trying to get away from unseen flames and embracing them at the same. She then moved about as she lowered herself to a crouch, then rolled on her back and kicked out her feet, like any kitty would do. She then rose, as though the kitty had become the firewood and flames at the same time, flickering about.

Sebastian tore his eyes away from the unnerving dance, and saw his master and Roisa walk out of the ball room out to the balcony. What was Deona telling him? He couldn't tell. This mortal was rather interesting to him. He couldn't read her. She was loyal. She cared about those who cared about her. She was willing to help his Lord, even though she didn't know him. And yet she didn't trust anyone else.

As soon as Roisa was outside, she exhaled deeply, hand on chest. "That was exhausting," she slid to the ground in a dramatic manner, back of her hand on her sweaty forehead. "Okay, Ciel, now, here's the game plan."

/arta via.../

She then slowly rose, stretching herself.

/lacrimosa/

She did a spin-step four times.

/dies illa/

She swayed left to right four times, then crouched inward before flipping backwards in a somersault that was quick and a little high. She landed on her feet and immediately spun, left leg rising slowly.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Ciel replied, unsure as to what his contractor meant. Roisa put her hands on her hips and said "Deona and Sebastian! I want to help Deona out with her love troubles. So I have a plan!" She looked around and leaned in, whispering something in Ciel's ear.

/Lacrimosa  
Koko ni umarete ochita  
Chinureta sekai o osorezu ni aishitai  
Yurusareru yori yurushi shinjite  
Yogoreta chijou de  
Namida no hibi o kazoete.../

Deona placed her hands to her chest and pressed against it for a moment, then encircled her arms into the air, as though drawing the world. The light shimmered in a way to make it seem as though she and the world was blood-soaked. She then turned to the audience and with a pleading expression curled one arm from the audience towards herself. She then caught Sebastian's eyes again before doing a higher somersault than before.

Sebastian was even more intrigued. His eyes held deep curiosity as he watched on. What was in this mortal's mind? How could a being hold such emotion? It truly conflicted him. He turned back and saw Roisa whispering something in his bocchan's ear. It was time, let the hunting begin.

Roisa shared a grin with Ciel and said "Let's head back," Brushing the dust off her skirt she stood and walked back inside with Ciel.

/canta via namari dista doche ta filda amira

canta via namari dista doche ta filda amira di noche ita/

Once she landed, Deona raised her arms slowly towards where the moon would be, arching her back as she did so. She then spun-stepped three times, and on the end of the third, she faced the audience again. An arm curled outwards, and them was straight up. As the music ended, she bowed elegantly.

The audience burst out in applause. Ciel and Roisa ran inside and met up quickly with Mikaelin and Sebastian, before waiting for Deona. "It's time..." The raven butler whispered, nodding to Ciel and Mikaelin. "Master, I want you to wait here, I don't want any harm to come to you while you are still healing. You are still weak."

"That was awesome Deona!" she said as she clapped excitedly. "Ciel, I'll stay with you."

After Deona exited the stage, she started to head through the dressing room to the others when she was suddenly stopped by someone. "My, my...what a lovely dancer...it happens to be my lucky night..." It was one of the targets, the accused rapist.

Ciel nodded to Roisa, slightly annoyed he couldn't do anything, though he knew it was for the best. He decided they would go meet up with Deona, and inform her it was time, and Sebastian and Mikaelin were on the move. When the two reached the backstage he heard a strange voice from inside. It was one of the men Mikaelin had been talking about. And he knew just who the dancer the man was talking about was. He gestured for Roisa to stay silent, before reaching forward and throwing open the door, and walking in, his eyes lighting the darkness a deep blood red.

The rapist had a hold of Deona's wrists with one hand and a knife in the other when the door had been thrown open. She tried to jerk away from him so that she could get to her purse (and gun), but got a kick to the legs for her trouble.

Roisa followed in after him, grabbing a nearby lamp, _I__t might help, you never know,_ she thought to herself.

"Hey, buddy, you chose the wrong group of friends to screw with," she said in a surprisingly mature voice, much different from the usual cheery tone she had.

Ciel ran forward, and threw the man off of Deona. He was already panting hard, but he didn't mind at all right now. This was it. The man landed hard against a wall, with the sickening sound of cracking ribs. "Roisa, Deona, look away..." Ciel asked in a weak voice, filled with fury.

Instead of looking away, Roisa walked over to Ciel and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ciel, you're still weak. You shouldn't use so much of your energy. Besides, Deona should deal with this creep."

She looked at the offender and smiled childishly. "After all," she said, reverting back to her normal voice. "Wouldn't it be better to make him deal with it more slowly? From the very one he tried to attack?" She looked more at him.

Ciel glared at Roisa softly, but turned back none the less, tossing Deona her gun, and punching the man in the face. "He's all...yours."

Guiding him out and shutting the door, they left Deona to deal with him...and his cracked ribs.

Deona nodded, took the cat-paw gloves off and removed the safety on her gun. She then said, "Let's start with making him suffer," and aimed at the crotch, then fired. She then fired another shot, this time in the stomach.

A few more shots were fired, then she called out, "Come and get the soul, Ciel."

Ciel nodded, this time gesturing for Deona to leave and Roisa to wait with her. He walked in to the room, and knelt by the corpse. "You disgust me..." He whispered to the man. Then he plunged his hand in to the corpse's chest and pulled out his soul.

As soon as Ciel had come back, the three went looking for Sebastian and Mikaelin.

Ciel quickly wiped the blood off of his mouth, the liquid matching his still glowing eyes. His fangs were now stained a deep crimson as well.

Roisa sighed. "Sorry, I wasn't very useful in that fight." She looked up at a point in the distance and said "Next time for sure, I won't only be good for just standing there," determination clear in her voice.

Deona replied, "No problem, but you really need to learn how to fight, Roisa...you never know when you'll need the skills." She looked about and saw a familiar pair out on the balcony. "I think that's them," she said.

Ciel nodded, smiling softly at Roisa for her moral support, and then walking quickly to where the pair were out on the balcony.

Ciel's contractor picked up a fast pace to follow him. Roisa's bright blue contract symbol was visible in the moonlight on the back of her neck through her dark brown curls.

"There you are," Deona said, "Ciel's already eaten, and not a moment too soon, either, or I would have been in big trouble. You have any luck, you two?"

Mikaelin nodded, looking up at a room higher up in the mansion. "He's up there." Sebastian was holding her To-die list, holding out the page listing the death of the rapist. "You were perfectly on time. Good job, my lord."

Roisa smiled as usual, rocking back and forth on her heels. "So what's this one like?"

She inclined her head towards the mansion.

"City councilman with a taste for children, and not in a good way, either," Deona replied with disgust.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mikaelin asked, grinning slightly, before leaping forward and grabbing a brick in the wall, and beginning her climb up. "Indeed." Sebastian replied, following quickly up after her. "I'm comi-"

"No, my lord. You must not over work yourself, you're weak enough as it is."

"I agree with Sebastian, Ciel. Should I knock on the front door and distract the council man while you guys sneak inside?" Roisa asked, tilting her head slightly.

Deona chuckled and said, "Hmm...that would work...although I could easily do it." While climbing up, she reloaded her Special and said to Sebastian, "After we get this guy, I'll have some time before I do the encore performance." _Maybe I can get in a dance with him..._

"Very well." The butler replied, continuing up the wall. "Damn it. I hate not being able to do anything!" Ciel yelled slightly from below, kicking a rock hard, sliding a crumpled piece of paper in to his vest quickly, the only words showing "Roisa…..Death...William. T Spears.". He then turned around and stalked angrily back in to the crowd, disappearing in a flourish of his long black jacket amongst the people.

_This is so awkward. Especially since I'm still in a Dalmatian outfit... _Roisa thought to herself. _But I can't fight, so some sacrifices are necessary._ Waltzing up to the huge doors of the mansion, she knocked in a rhythmic pattern and waited.

Deona finished checking the gun and waited beside the butler, listening closely and waiting for an unseen sign.

Ciel stood at the back of the ball room, hidden amongst the shadows, glaring at the floor. He felt so helpless, like he was stuck. And it hurt him. He was not used to being the one that sat back and watched while everyone moved for him. He was the leader, the one who moved the pawns, by his own hands. And now he could only do one thing…

Roisa sneezed as the door opened, then put her game face on and smiled. Of course, there was a servant there instead. _Does everyone have a servant these days? Geeze!_

"Hello, I'm here to see..." _Okay Roisa, think. What would be a code name the kids who come here to do it with this old man use? Um…um _"Grandpa?" she said, blinking what she hoped she thought was charmingly. The butler had a flash of what looked like recognition across his face. "Ah, so your one of those guests, poor soul," he said in a sympathetic manner. _Wait, I actually said the right code password thing?_ She thought in disbelief as she was lead up a case of spiral stairs.

Deona chuckled slightly, then nodded to Sebastian, her hand lightly (and accidentally) brushing against his for a moment. "On you go."

Sebastian pulled his hand away as well, nodding in agreement. He held up one hand, counting down with his fingers, just in front of the reaper and the human. Ciel remained against that wall, staring at nothing, furthering himself in to remorse.

"Even Roisa can help. And I can barely help her." he whispered to himself. "Worthless, impure. Shouldn't exist. Demon." He scowled angrily, allowing two single tears to trickle down his cheek.

Roisa shuddered a little and felt the back of her neck. _That's weird..._ The door to the council man's bedroom opened, and revealed his butler. "Sir, one of your children is here," The councilman was a...big...okay, obese, old man, with balding grey white hair.

"Ah? I didn't order any guests tonight though," he said, thin eyebrows drawn together. Roisa stepped into the room and curtsied. "I'm sorry, sir, but I came uninvited, you see, I wanted to see you very badly," she pouted and the old man blushed at the big eyed, curly haired girl. Shooing his servant away, he said

"Why, that's quite all right, child, why don't you come have a seat?"

_This guy is just plain gross. Deona, Sebastian, you better get here before he tries anything! _Roisa thought as she faked an innocent smile.

Deona took a steadying breath and waited for the butler to give the signal. The sooner that this guy was taken out and Sebastian got his meal, the better.

Sebastian raised his hand, only one finger remaining up, and brought it down, swiftly. The trio charged in, with the black butler at their head. He saw the grotesque man lounging on a couch, Roisa standing in front of him.

In an instant there was a loud thud, as the large man fell back, the handle of a silver knife sticking out of his head.

Ciel stood in the shadows, cursing the wind and himself. He couldn't take it. He turned around, and walked through the darkness, shadow morphing in to the black. And like that, he was gone from the ballroom, leaving nothing but three single tears, and a blood red rose, with a drop of black blood on its thorns.

Roisa suddenly felt her contract mark on the back of her neck burning, and looked to the trio as her knees buckles and she fell to the floor. "Guys, I think something is wrong," she said in a little above a whisper as she held the back of her neck.

Deona looked about her for more enemies when she felt a cold chill, the same kind that she did in London. _Oh hell!_ "So do I. Roisa, go find Ciel. I'll stay here. If I leave too soon, there'll be trouble. Mikaelin, you go with Roisa."

Ciel walked aimlessly amongst the nightmares writhing freely in the shadows, the demon's greatest power. His tears marred streaks of silvery blue amongst the black, his blood fusing with the darkness. His red eyes glowed deeper now, brimming with remorse, despair, fury. He couldn't sit still and do nothing, it wasn't in his nature, and that was all they told him to do, like he was nothing, a worthless little demon child who couldn't even take revenge against one pitiful crimson reaper without ruining everyone's lives.

Especially Sebastian's. He hated watching his butler serve him every day with nothing to gain. He hated how he couldn't do anything to pay him back. He knew how much Sebastian hated him, a selfish brat, but was stuck with him for all eternity. "Maybe it would be better if I just stopped living! Would that make it better? I'll give you my soul, TAKE IT! I sure as hell don't want it!"

"Crap!" Roisa said as she ran alongside Mikaelin. "Where is that boy?" She could feel the contract mark growing weaker.

Ciel collapsed there. He couldn't move forward. He couldn't go back. It would be easier on those he cared about to have him out of their lives. They deserved some one better. He felt the contract on his eye sear in pain, as well as the one on the back of his hand, Roisa's. That was it. He was slowly killing himself, letting out all his life energy. He, for the first time, knelt there and cried, silent, blood red and pitch black tears. This was the only way. Oh how he hated deaths.

A pair of feet hit against pavement alongside a pair of heeled feet. "Mikaelin, do you know how to get to Ciel?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

Deona walked onto the balcony, deciding that a little star gazing would not hurt. After all... "I love twilight and night-time the best, especially when the sun is setting," she said quietly.

"Master...?" A voice called out, from a separate shadow dimension, breaking Ciel off from his sorrow. Sebastian was there. But he couldn't see his master...or hear him...all he could do was feel that he was distantly fading away so close to where the butler himself was, but unreachable...

Roisa put her hands on her hands on her hips, frustrated beyond all belief she couldn't find her contractor. Screaming at the top of her lungs she shouted "Ciel! You idiot demon boy, where are you?"

Ciel sat there silent in the dark. He heard Roisa screaming for him, he felt Sebastian searching. Sebastian ran through the shadows, staring straight ahead. He saw flashes of what looked like a starry sky, long red hair...a letter written in blood….. he didn't know what it was...but all that mattered at the moment was finding his master. "Bocchan, I told you not to do this again! You promised... Does The King Of Games Lie...?" "You don't know why…." Ciel whispered to the shadows, just for Sebastian to hear.

Roisa kneeled down on the pavement, annoyed.

As Deona stood on the balcony, she felt a gut instinct. She sat down and closed her hazel eyes, focusing her thoughts on the butler. _Sebastian...Sebastian...use them...use my eyes. Let both your eyes and mine pierce through shadow and bring truth into light._ She almost said three other words to him, but decided to wait until a better time. Instead, she continued her focus.

Sebastian reopened his eyes, hearing Deona's voice in his mind, as well as getting an emotion from the mortal. It made sense now. But at the moment, he had to find his master. He looked through the dark, using Deona's soul, and saw a sphere of blue amongst the black. "Bocchan..." he whispered softly, understanding the immense force of sorrow emitting from his master. "Hold on, my lord..."

Roisa sat down, biting her bottom lip. Looking up at the sky, she caught a glimpse of red. _Wait a minute, is that- _She dashed off, giant grin on her face.

_I think I just may know how to get to Ciel... _She thought to herself.

Grell smiled gleefully as he jumped from building to building. The brat was finally dying, and he, being the lucky reaper, got to do the honors of shredding up that annoying little demon in to pretty pretty red.

Suddenly, Grell was pulled back by his long, red hair. "Where do you think you're going?" Grell turned around to see a teenage girl dressed up in a strange…Dalmatian costume? She was covered in a sheen of sweat from running, and her curls were loose and coming undone.

He was on his back now, and Roisa yanked his hair. "You're reaping Ciel, right? Tell me where he is!"

"So sorry sweetheart, but I'm on duty, be lucky he's where he is now." The reaper smirked, bearing his multiple sharp teeth, before sliding out of Roisa's hands and drawing out his huge, newly upgraded chain saw. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a brat demon to reap and a sexy butler to get my hands on..."

She shuddered at the 'sexy butler' comment, and said with a determined voice, "Not without me you're not!"

"Fine, I'll just paint you pretty pretty red too!" the reaper yelled, whipping the chain saw around and swinging at Roisa.

Suddenly, a black figure in the distance came up and a long gardening tool pushed the chainsaw out of Grell's hands before it could hit the girl. William's black gloved hand pushed up his glasses.

"Sutcliffe, what are you doing? You are threatening to kill a person not on the To-die list. I gave you a very important role of killing the rogue demon, leave the girl, she's aprt of the deal,now go and reap Ciel Phantomhive, before he knows about this."

"Take me with you!" Roisa said stubbornly.

"Sorry, but no. This is official reaper business, you are not to interfere. The boy has broken multiple laws of our kind, and stolen souls belonging to us. He shall die. Those who stand in our way will fall, regardless of, well...any information you may have."

Roisa stared hard at the reaper, then sighed in what seemed like defeat. "Fine," She said. Surprisingly, she had given up easily, shrugging her shoulders.

"Wise choice." Will nodded, releasing Grell, and signaling for him to carry on. "Tata, my dears," The crimson death god smirked, stepping in to his shadow portal.

Roisa waited for William to leave, looking around for sign of anybody. "Like I'd give up THAT easily," she said to herself, looking to see if the portal was still open. Grell, unfortunately, was too smart for that, closing the portal right behind him as he left. She grimaced, finger on her chin. How was she going to get to Ciel?

Ciel sat there still, grimacing as he felt his contractor struggle to hold on to the connection they shared. She cared THAT much about him? Not looking up, and expecting death to come, Ciel opened a small shadow, and sent out a single black rose out to the wind. He closed his eyes, feeling his heart break over and over again, as he waited for his crimson killer.

Just as Roisa was pondering ways to get to Ciel, out of the corner of her eye she saw a black rose flying towards her. On instinct she caught it, glancing down at it. She knew who it was from almost immediately.

Suddenly, it came to her.

Sighing, she murmured to herself, "The things I do for my friends."

Crushing it in the palm of her hand with ease, she let the broken rose fly back in the wind. _Not yet._ Was all she thought, walking back along the path to her destination.

**PART 2**

"Well well well. Look at what we have here, that spotty brat is not even gonna put up a fight? Oh come on, give me a struggle, make it tough."

A voice cut through Ciel's focus as he opened a portal for Roisa. "I thought it might be you, reaper." He stated calmly. Before he could say anything more, black petals flew through the open portal, swirling toward Ciel.

Ciel glanced at the petals, smiling softly. "You don't need me Roisa. Let me go. Let me give my soul to Sebastian, as it was meant to be all those years ago-"

From far away, a sound of rushing wind was heard. Like a body falling from a tall building...Ciel heard the sound and he felt a new found pain tear through his hand and eye. "_Roisa!"_

As she fell from the top of the roof, she counted down. "Three, two..." There was the sound of running footsteps. "One…" she clenched her eyes shut, hoping for the best.

Ciel was in his true form now. Deep black feathered wings stretched from his back, his fangs out, his black panther ears out, his blue black hair falling perfectly, a true fallen angel, or demon of games. He caught his contractor, holding her to his chest, tears still falling freely from his crimson eyes.

"What? Really? So unfair!" Grell Whined loudly.

Sebastian heard the sound of a demon flying out of the shadows. He ran quickly to the source of the noise, reaching the portal just in time to see a pair of black wings soar through the night toward a falling girl. He caught sight of blue black hair. "Master..." he whispered calmly, glad to see that Ciel was alright. He realized the link still remained with Deona, and the only reason he could see through the portal was due to her. He quickly created his own exit, heading towards the fiery haired woman.

Roisa opened her eyes again. As soon as she saw Ciel, she punched him with all her strength; making him drop her and pushing him to the ground. "You jerk! Were you REALLY thinking of leaving me alone?"

He smiled softly at her, accepting the hit. His eyes still held the same deep sorrow from before. Luckily for Roisa he had landed before she hit him.

"I'm sorry...they broke the deal…." He whispered, reaching forward to hug the quivering girl, when there was a bright splash of crimson, and the edge of a chainsaw emerged from Ciel's chest.

Roisa looked at the scene, wide eyed. She didn't cry yet though, she didn't allow herself to. She ignored Ciel for a moment, she knew he was stronger than he looked. Instead she gazed at Grell with disdain.

Grell grinned, watching gleefully as the small demon fell, a gaping hole torn through his chest. And then, in an instant, the grin fell as the demon pulled himself up and laughed, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

Roisa looked at the reaper with an unimpressed, blank look. "It's a little pitiful how you tried so long to get one small thirteen year old boy," Roisa said, stepping to Ciel's side. "And when you finally do," Roisa smirked at the red reaper "You fail."

Grell glared down at the two adolescents, Ciel, with blood drenching his chest, and Roisa, shrouded in his pitch black wings. Their contract symbols both glowed brighter than before.

"Nuh-uh, the brat was said to die at exactly 12:44, it's 12:45!" The reaper yelled, ticked.

"Yeah, unless you have a death bookmark and rewrite that person's death." A new voice cut in. Long, dark brown hair swayed in the wind as Mikaelin stepped onto the roof, machine gun in her hands, "And that _brat_ of a demon just stopped his own life, and created his own black bookmark. Good luck, Sutcliffe."

Deona sat on the bench on the balcony, her eyes closed, her skin a little pale, even for her. She kept her focus solely on the black butler. The strain was starting to feel uncomfortable, but not painful. However, she had been warned that if in this state for too long, it would be fatal.

Sebastian leaped from roof to roof, heading quickly to the balcony of the mansion where the ball was held. He felt Deona's strength beginning to wain. Although his top priority was his master's safety, he knew that Ciel would not be pleased if anything were to happen to Deona.

_/Ahhh...! No...I'm okay...for Sebastian, I will hold on!/ _ A stray thought crossed, a memory from when she spoke to Roisa.

_/"Do you have any friends now?"_

_"I'd like to think so, but probably not. I know I think of Ciel and Sebastian as friends, but pretty likely, they don't reciprocate. It doesn't matter, I'd be helping them anyway. That's what friends are supposed to do, or so I always thought. I think the real meaning of the word doesn't exist anymore." /_

_/ "Is it obvious I'm falling for Sebastian?"_

"_If you mean your lov-" Roisa stopped herself. "Er, your liking of Sebastian, I don't think it's obvious. I just knew if you liked someone, it wouldn't be Ciel, he is sort of thirteen after all, so that leaves Sebastian." She smiled again. "But, um, he is an old demon. And he's very perceptive. He may figure out quickly, but with hold the information..." She looked off to the side. "I'm a little worried he'll toy with you once he does find out. After all, nobody can suppress their true feelings forever."_

_"I know he's an old demon, and for some reason, it doesn't bother me. But as far as him finding out...if I had my druthers, it'd be after falling for me. Not too likely, though, succeeding where Mey-rin failed." She grimaced, "I know I wouldn't go about it like Grell...I mean, look where his methods got him, that red-haired loony."/_

Sebastian heard all of the woman's thoughts loud and clear. He reached the balcony, landing gently in front of the woman and bowing slightly, "Thank you for your assistance, Lady Deona." Instantly ending the link. "Now the-" He turned to find where his master and the others were, when he felt as if he was being stabbed straight through his chest. He saw a spray of crimson fall from a roof nearby. "MASTER!"

Deona's eyes snapped open and she got up, getting her gun. Her expression was all-business. "To hell with the encore. Let's go, Sebastian!"

The butler nodded, pulling himself up. He began to run after her, as he noticed that his left glove was stained a deep crimson red. His contract was bleeding. They ran as hard as they could to the roof. The first thing he noticed was the blood, as well as Roisa and Mikaelin standing on either side of a still standing Ciel. "Good then it wasn't hi-" He saw the huge hole, ripped right through Ciel's chest, blood pouring out the small boy, panting, his eyes glowing. Still alive. He heard Mikaelin say something about how the demon had stopped his own life and rewritten it. But that still didn't explain why there could be so MUCH blood.

Deona surveyed the scene carefully, but quickly, and as a result, she saw blood dripping off of a chainsaw...being held by a certain red-haired loony. She growled and said to Sebastian, her eyes turning dangerous, "Grell and Spears...and that loony's the one that impaled Ciel. Son of a bitch!"

Grell smirked. "So what, the brat's saved himself, but would he survive if I cut him in to nothing more than a splash of pretty pretty red?" Grell yelled back at Mikaelin, lifting up his chain saw.

"Mikaelin ...my own flesh and blood helping a demon and going against reapers? How revolting. You don't deserve those glasses," Will yelled, using his long scythe to break Mikaelin's aviators.

"You know, cousin, there are such things as contacts." Mikaelin grinned back, still able to see fine, her green black eyes glowing in the dark, sided with Sebastian's and Ciel's red. What Grell said was enough to make Sebastian hiss in anger and charge forward at the red haired reaper.

Deona said in a voice of steel, "Roisa, take him and go. We'll take out the trash," and aimed for Grell's arms and fired her gun.

"There's no...way I'm... leaving." Ciel hissed back as Grell sliced out and cut the bullets aimed at him in half, rendering them useless. The demon continued standing, glaring daggers at the crimson reaper, and more directly at the chainsaw in his hands. Sebastian threw a handful of knives at Grell's head.

"Ciel, stop it, your exerting your energy! Why did I jump off a building in the first place if you were going to put yourself in danger again?" Roisa said stubbornly, tugging at his arm.

Deona turned to tell Ciel to leave when she saw Spears getting behind the butler, apparently preparing a sneak attack. "Sebastian!" she called with a warning tone and shot at the Reaper's legs.

Will jumped back and dodged the bullets, still glaring at Mikaelin, his eyes filled with hate and betrayal. Mikaelin returned the look, one of anger and a silent apology.

"I trained you, got you a perfect job, and this is how you repay me?" He yelled at his cousin.

"I'm sorry. He's my friend. I couldn't leave them. Forgive me." And then the younger reaper pulled out her scythe and shot at Will.

Roisa grew more agitated. Finally deciding to take matters in her own hands, she grabbed Ciel and ran for it. She made a silent prayer for her friend's safety.

Deona saw what Roisa had done and whispered in a tone low enough for the right people to hear: "He's away. Now we can focus on them only." She then turned her attention on the nearest combatant, Grell.

Ciel would not sit still. He wrenched himself out of Roisa's hands, his blood staining everything. "I'm sorry...not this time." He turned and leaped in to the air, ignoring the crimson dripping down.

Roisa stayed put and grimaced at her escaping friend. This time he was determined. Sighing, she kicked a nearby pebble. "Just what the hell am I supposed to do now?" She yelled to no one in particular. Sighing further, she fidgeted slightly. She knew how Ciel felt, not being able to stay put and wanting to help. Ripping off her Dalmatian ears and the rest of her costume, she stared walking toward the battle again. _I guess I can't run away this time either_, she thought to herself, now in the outfit that she had worn underneath.

Deona fired at Grell, aiming for the area around the wrists. This time, the bullets found their mark and she aimed for the head.

Grell jumped back, hissing in pain, and dodging the bullet aimed at his head. He started to laugh, maniacally, as his hands healed themselves.

Roisa came just in time to see the scene playing out before her. She had a simple white tanktop and black leggings on now, her hair straight and tied back into a small ponytail. "Ciel, Deona!" she called out, wondering if anyone could use backup.

Deona heard the voice and said, "Damn it, I told you to get him out of here. Kids these days..." Right then, she heard the sound of extra footsteps and looked around. There were more Reapers, and none of them looked friendly.

Thousands upon thousands of them. It looked like every single working reaper was called out. Ciel, Mikaelin, and Roisa all stood up on the roof, facing Grell and Will.

Mikaelin had already begun to fight her cousin, her eyes flashing with sorrow, and a silent apology.

Ciel was glaring weakly at Grell, summoning a shadow. Instantly the darkness formed in to two beautiful and deadly sharp onyx swords. He tossed the smaller one to Roisa, turning back to Grell and raising the sword, blood still pouring from his wounds.

Roisa caught the weapon Ciel tossed, nearly dropping it at first, then steadied herself; gripping the weapon tightly. She looked at Deona, toothy grin making its way onto her face. "For my friends and those I care for, I'll do anything it takes."

She nodded approvingly and shouted, "Now you're learning!" _But this is not good..._For the second time that night, Deona heard somewhat of a voice in her gut, whispering small instructions on how to speak within the mind. She closed her eyes and backed up until she was behind the butler, back to back. _Sebastian...do you trust me?_

The butler nodded whispering, "Anything for my master. What do you have in mind?" he raised his hands up, each holding three knives.

Roisa quickly dodged a blow from a death scythe, ducking quickly. "Ah! Whatever you guys are talking about over there, you better hurry!" She shouted, avoiding more blades.

_This must be done fast. Your mind and mine will need to be connected closely together for this to work, which means no barriers for either of us. Once that's done, pick a song and start singing it. Make it as dark and malevolent as you can._

"And what exactly will this do?" The demon inquired, not looking away from where his master was attacking Grell. Ciel dodged under the reaper's scythe, slashing out, causing a small spray of crimson to stain the reaper from the boy's chest. "That must not feel too good, with all that beautiful red coming out...would you like me to help?" Grell yelled, whirling around and cutting hard at the demon. He caught the edge of the chainsaw on his sword, yelping slightly in pain as his wound widened and bled more.

"Crap!" Roisa murmured under her breath, and inhaled deeply. Suddenly, it was like she was a different person. Narrowing her eyes, she looked older, and more mature. "Ciel," she said, backing towards him. They were now back to back, like Deona and Sebastian. "Let's do this quickly." She smiled. "We still haven't had dessert yet after all!"

_Even I don't know...but I know we need to do it fast._ She focused intensely for a moment, systematically lowering any and all barriers within herself, then sought out any sign of Sebastian's mind. _Join with me...!_

"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead, close your eyes, so many days gone by." The demon began to sing, thinking over what his master had said. This song fitted him. As well as Sebastian himself. He was the devil. And his master was the poor victim dancing. The demon opened his mind, allowing his soul to reach out to hers. Ciel leaped back from Grell's most resent attack, before lunging forward and slashing the reapers arm, causing a small cut. "Oh come, come, you'll have to try much harder than that." The reaper smirked, healing himself, leaving but a faint line of blood on his white shirt, just before Madame Red's jacket..

Roisa narrowly dodged another pair of reapers, making them clash into each other and attack each other instead. She glanced at Grell, who was busy talking to Ciel, and grew anxious. When she saw him trying to strike Ciel, she panicked and tried striking him from behind.

Deona felt all barriers disappear from Sebastian and mentally reached out. One part at a time connected, opening one to the other. As the demon sang the first line, Deona sang in a voice that would send shivers to anyone listening, "Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right. I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies..." She gripped one of his hands tightly in hers as she felt some kind of wild energy springing forth. Black feathers and something red encircled them both.

Sebastian felt the girl grip his hand. A dangerous move. She was lucky he had dropped one hand of the knives... "I won't stay long, in this world so wrong. Say good bye! As we dance with the devil tonight, Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight," Sebastian began to enter his true form, and Deona began the second verse of the song. Overhead, Roisa attacked Grell from behind.

The reaper heard the girl's sword, and quickly parried the blow, knocking the girl back against a wall. "Leave her out of this, Grell." Ciel called as Grell began to advance on his contractor, scythe raised. "It's me you want...don't harm her."

Roisa got back up quickly, the wind slightly knocked out of her. Rubbing her back, she murmured "Geez, didn't have to push back so far..." Walking back briskly to Ciel's side, she said "It's you they want, but I'm not going to let them get you. Relax Ciel, I'm not as fragile as you think!" Roisa tried grin reassuringly.

The physical contact increases the energy output, now flowing through both of them freely. "Trembling, crawling across my skin. Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine..." The red thing became more pronounced as flames tinged the black feathers, changing them somewhat. The two began to rise off the ground.

"I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't last long, in this world so wrong. SAY GOODBYE!" Sebastian's fangs elongated fully, his eyes a deep red, pitch black wings, swirling feathers, black leather, chains... Sebastian grinned over at Deona, who too was changing...

"Please Roisa...I don't want you to get hurt..." Ciel whispered, as another reaper, one by the name as Ronald Knox, lunged at Roisa with a lawn mower. Roisa had no time to dodge. Ciel leaped forward knocking her out of the way...but not himself...

Roisa quickly yanked Ciel back by his coat collar, the lawn mower catching the tip of his shoe. "Damn it Ciel! Stop doing things like this for me!" Her breath cut short as she saw out of the corner of her eye Sebastian and...Deona?

**PART 3**

"...as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?" Deona was changing, all right. Black wings tipped with flames...the hair as bright and wild as flames that went down to the shoulders...eyes that were the green of emeralds...a dark blue, slender body and tail of a magnificent yet deadly cat, with fire at the tip... and a voice as beautiful as a nightingale. Two pillars of fiery feathers began to collect on either side of the pair.

Sebastian was tainting her, his black soul mixing with hers, which would only break once the link was gone. It could kill her at any second. "Hold on, hold on, Say Good bye, as we dance with the devil tonight." Sebastian sang out, looking at his bleeding master from where the black energy was swirling towards the army of reapers heading their way.

Ciel glared at Roisa. "As your demon, I will do anything to keep you safe..." The boy responded, pulling himself back up and turning again towards Grell. "Good job, Ronald. Now, kill the girl." Grell laughed, grinning at Ronald. "Yes, sempai!" the young reaper replied nonchlantly, lunging at Roisa.

"Cie-" She was cut short by Ronald coming at her with a lawn mower. "Gah! Knox, I thought you went easy on girls!" Roisa said, barely dodging his death scythe.

"...Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight? Hold on. Hold on..." The black energy, tinged with fire, grew until it suddenly quivered as though ready to fire out at a gesture or a word from both. Deona raised her free hand, which held flame within it, pointing at one of the Reapers. She thought in her mind and shrieked, _Now! _

"Now!" Sebastian called out, matching her yell, raising his hand, swirling with black energy and knives, and throwing everything at the army of reapers. "SAY GOODBYE!" The pair yelled at the same time.

Ronald Knox grinned, not responding to the question. "Be careful, Roisa..." Ciel whispered, raising his sword once again against Grell. "Oooh...you're still moving, brat. Your family is soooo messed up, you know. First your Aunt and now you. Good riddance about your parents..." Grell drawled on, smirking at Ciel's look of fury and sorrow. "SHUT UP!"

"I'll be careful," she responded with a whisper back to the screaming Ciel. Then she said loud enough for everyone within a mile to hear, "Don't let the tranny's words bother you. After all, he's nothing more than a no good _guy_, right?"

Roisa turned back to Ronald, and it looked like a face off. Ronald vs. Roisa. Grell vs. Ciel. William vs. Mikaelin. Sebastian and Deona vs. the other reapers.

The flame within Deona's hand shot out, and the pillars of fire on both sides did the same, hitting the reapers head on. Screams can be heard from the enemies, followed by a muffled shout to leave. Once the flames and smoke clear, there are no Reapers in sight.

In the sky, Deona slowly turned around and the words are clear._ Let me see you...and you see me...  
_

Sebastian glanced at the reaper army quickly disappearing from view. They didn't kill them, that would be a crime against both demons and reapers, but they were gone. He heard Deona's voice whisper in his mind. "Let me see you, and you see me." The butler smirked, turning slowly, his black wings, larger versions of his master's, shedding a few pitch black feathers, scattering to the wind. Over to the side he saw his master fighting Grell, and Mikaelin fighting William, Roisa helping in both battles as much as a mortal could manage. Blood still dripped profusely from his masters chest. Sebastian raised his cold dead red eyes to the woman in front of him who he had impurified so greatly, allowing his demonic soul to fuse with her pure one for the link. They would have to end the link soon, if she wanted to live. The darkness would soon become too much.

Ciel fought on, ignoring the pain as the other two fought on. Mikaelin looked over at Will while shooting at him, and dodging his scythe. "I'm sorry!"

Roisa looked at Ronald in a sort of stare down. This time, instead of dodging his death scythe as it came towards her, she hopped onto it, and managed to leap onto his shoulders.

Deona and Sebastian slowly lowered to the ground from being high in the sky. As they did, the feathers and fire turned into ash, and so did Deona's appearance. Once the ash around her had disappeared, she was seen to be in human form, wearing a blue blouse, green pants and bare feet...the things she had been wearing under her cat costume, which was now completely burned away. Once this was revealed, she said something in a voice so low that only Sebastian could hear, then fell.

(Your voice...your wings...your form...you're beautiful...Se...bas...tian...)

Sebastian grinned wider at what she said, surprised that anyone other than a demon could find another demon to be beautiful. He pulled off the singed remains of his tail coat, beginning to rip it in to long thin pieces, looking up to the battle where his master fought on, fighting better than the butler had himself when he faced Grell. He had not admitted it to anyone, but he had almost lost. He was equally matched with the reaper. He was slightly shocked his master was holding his own against such a powerful death god, despite all the crimson pouring from his nearly destroyed chest. He noticed from the corner of his eye Deona was falling. He dropped the coat to the ground, and lunged forward, catching the mortal before lowering her gently to the ground. "I shall be back, I must go assist my master and the others. Do me a favor and don't die, my master would be quite displeased." The butler grinned, turning slightly and beginning to fly up to the battle on the roofs. "We all would..." he whispered, adding to his previous farewell. He flew up, grabbing the make-shift bandages he had prepared for his master.

Meanwhile, the others battled on. Ciel ducked under Grell's scythe, crying out lightly in pain. "Aww...is the poor demon brat in pain?"

Roisa managed to lodge the blade Ciel gave her in between Ronald's shoulder blades. "Ciel!" She cried out, worried for her friend's safety.

Ronald cursed and jumped back, allowing the sword to slip from his back. He grinned and healed himself. "Try harder, please."

Ciel stabbed as hard as he could at Grell, though he was becoming weaker and weaker. Grell easily side stepped his blow, and knocked the small demon's feet out from under him, and Ciel hit the ground, hard.

The boy nearly screamed as Grell kicked him as hard as the reaper could manage right in his chest, right on the huge hole that continued to stain the boy red. He whimpered softly, glaring at Grell. "Oh come on, no scream? Let me hear it..." The reaper laughed, kicking the boy again. This time, Ciel did.

Roisa bit her lip, and looked at Ronald. "Sorry, we'll have to finish our little rendezvous at a later time," giving him a sheepish smile, she ran to Ciel and Grell, grasping onto the red head's arm. "Stop it!" She said in the most commanding voice she could muster. Her grip on his arm was strong this time, and there was no chance she would let go or be pushed off by Grell.

Ronald, unfortunately, was trained too well to give up. He charged, aiming his scythe at Roisa. And this time, Ciel couldn't move. Grell glared at the girl, before smirking. "Three, two, one..." The crimson reaper counted down until Ronald reached them.

At the last second, Roisa released Grell from her grip, and it was too late for Ronald to swerve and avoid Grell, his momentum not allowing him to do so.

Grell was smart though, and he leaped back, grinning still. "Careful there, you almost cut me, naughty." "Sorry Senpai!" Ronald yelled back, before looking back at a very annoyed Roisa.

Grell walked back over to Ciel, picking him up by his throat and shoving him against a wall. "So sorry, could you repeat that scream one more time? I don't think your little contractor heard it too well..." Grell smirked wider, showing his shark like teeth, before punching Ciel over and over in the same area as his wound, just as before. There was a sickening sound of breaking ribs. And Ciel screamed again.

Roisa flinched every time she heard the sound of Ciel's screams, but refused to stay frozen to the spot as she had done so many times before. Instead, she ran over and forced her way between the two, allowing herself to be punched once instead. She didn't scream though, and she forced back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Roisa looked into Grell's eyes defiantly.

Grell grinned. "Oh, how touching, trying to save the little brat. Out of my way, girl." The reaper sneered, grabbing Roisa by her throat and throwing her back to the other side of the roof with ease, before directing his attention back to the demon boy.

"Put. My. Master. Down." Sebastian demanded, walking beside Grell.

He couldn't attack the reaper if he did not want to harm his master further. "Or you'll do what, Sebby dear? Why don't you quit the brat and come with me...your love?" Grell laughed slightly sarcastically, shoving the boy harder against the wall. Ciel gasped, causing a pool of blood to drip down his mouth. He cringed back against the wall in pain, trying not to scream. "Let your precious Sebby hear it too." Grell laughed, punching the boy again. "...N-no..."

Roisa rubbed her burning throat; red marks in the shape of Grell's fingers were already starting to form. Picking herself up again, she failed to notice the sound of a lawn mower behind her.

She didn't turn around in time, and Ronald hit his mark, successfully wounding the mortal.

Grell glared at the small demon. "No? You're not in a position to refuse, brat." Sebastian could only watch on sorrowfully as Grell slammed the boy harder against the wall, and kneed him in the ribs, the same place as he had been for every blow. There was another sickening crack.

Ciel cringed even harder against the wall, clenching his teeth shut. Grell hit him again, this time with the handle end of his scythe. Ciel screamed again, but this time, he first called out "Roisa!" and then in pain. He collapsed against the wall, being held up alone by Grell's hand. That was enough for Sebastian.

**PART 4**

A giant film reeled out of the gash on Roisa's arm, starting to play Roisa's cinematic record. Ever _since I was small, life was a bland, black and white sort of life. _

_I lived in a small apartment with my mother, but we weren't very close and never spoke to each other. Everything in life was about cutting along the dotted line, do everything perfectly, exactly how it should be._ A girl with straight, long hair and bangs came into view, an indifferent expression on her face.

Sebastian lunged forward, grabbing Ciel quickly from Grell's arms, before the reaper could even breathe. He set the shaking, whimpering demon gently down beside them, placing his vest and tail coat over him. He would use the bandages he made later, when he had the chance. For now, he had to deal with Grell.

_I had friends, but I knew they weren't the dependable kind. I knew they would leave me in the blink of an eye once things got serious. But that was okay. I would just keep my logical, bland black and white life going as it always had._

Sebastian dodged under Grell's scythe, and puched him hard, knocking the reaper himself against the blood splattered wall. His master's blood. Ciel was shaking hard, the pain, so much worse then when his soul was shredding. This was the worst pain he had ever felt. He could sense Roisa somewhat near him. She was in pain too. He took the pain from her soul into his, adding to the agony.

_But one day I found a website in which a supposed "demon" would answer letters. I quickly researched about it and sent in letters of my own. I took part in the game, and in doing so started to believe it. I started showing him a side of me I hadn't ever shown anyone before. The excitable, fun side of me. The letters filled a gap in me I didn't know I had. I realized, for the longest time, I had been lonely._

Sebastian continued to fight Grell, this time holding nothing back. The reaper was loosing. Elspeth had been fighting Will the whole time, an equal battle. Both were standing on opposite sides of the roof, panting. Both with a look of sorrow.

_Pretty soon, we became very close. He liked me for me. He accepted it. He had become my best friend. Soon, we were living together, and I met more people. Mikaelin, Deona, and Sebastian…Life's bland palette had changed and became filled with vibrant colors in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Even the ones I don't like as much I'm thankful for. This is cheesy, I know, but... _

The two reapers attacked at each other one last time, using their scythes. Each one hit their mark.

_I wish things could stay like this forever. _The record ended with a now short haired Roisa laughing alongside her friends.

Sebastian threw Grell back, hitting him hard, then kicking him, until the reaper was standing on his toes against the ledge of the roof.

Roisa's cinematic record slowly started coming to an end, recapping all the events that had happened up until she was hit with Ronald's death scythe. Ronald took out his notebook and started scribbling down something, until more film came out of Roisa's wound.

It was now playing everything that happened at the current moment, and she went up to an unsuspecting Ronald from behind, knocking off his glasses and smashing them with her foot as they landed on the ground. "Don't you know…never to let your guard down?"

Grell instantly began begging. "Please Sebby, you wouldn't hit a lady off a building now would you? Please...pleasepleaseplease?'

Roisa grabbed Ronald's death scythe, panting slightly and taking advantage of his sight, she revved it up kicked Knox down with her foot. "Don't underestimate a teenage girl." She said, sadistic smile on her face.

"A little too late for mercy, don't you think, dear?" Sebastian smirked, shoving Grell off the building.

Roisa walked away from a now severely injured Ronald, turning around and to see a blue haired boy in what looked like a critical condition "Ciel!" she called, running to his side. Squatting down, she picked him up gently, one hand on the back of his head, the other on the small of his back.

All of a sudden, through an unknown connection between human and demon, there is a sense of strong pain within the chest and a seeping cold. Something is definitely wrong, something urgent.

Sebastian instantly froze, grasping his chest slightly. He felt pain from a link he'd only felt one other time, while he was merging with Deona to get rid of the reapers. "Deona?"

If the situation had been less dire, the butler would have realized that he had just called her by only her first name...for the first time.

Deona is lying where Sebastian had left her. At the same moment that the pain in his chest began, she stopped breathing.

Sebastian looked down to the mortal woman, sensing her pain and the end of her breathing, and jumped down, away from his still bleeding master. He couldn't let her die, he was ordered not to.

_On the first day that they spent in her home, while holding the butler close to him, Ciel had said, "This is an order: Protect Deona as you would me. Keep her alive and safe."_

Roisa's gash was still bleeding profusely, but she tried to ignore the pain and lifted Ciel up gently, carrying him in her arms.

Within the still body, the soul is fighting to stay alive, but the lack of energy and lack of air in her lungs is making it very difficult. The flame within, though, was dangerously flickering.

Sebastian knelt quickly beside the woman, checking for her pulse. It was faint, but still there, her heart beating fast, like a bird in a cage.

There is a voice within the mind that is extremely faint. _Ci...el...Roi...sa...Se...bas...ti..an..._

"I'm here..." the raven butler replied, trying to revive the still non-breathing one before him.

Ciel glanced weakly up, seeing the frail girl carrying him. "R-roisa...your...arm..."

"Don't mention it, you're in way worse a condition than me." She laughed lightly. "Just do me a favor and stay alive," she said, struggling to carry him. "For such a skinny boy you sure are heavy..."

_Can't...brea...the..._

Sebastian grimaced at the next message as it echoed through his head. He placed his hands on her chest, shoving down hard, and beginning CPR. "You're... too weak...put me...down and...go get...help."

"Ciel..." she said, looking down at the boy with a sympathetic look. "Please...shut up a second." She managed to walk behind Sebastian.

_I'm...sorry...Se...bas...ti...an...so...so..rr..y.._

"Just shut up and stay alive." he nearly yelled back, his black heart nearly begging that what she was apologizing for was not what he feared. Ciel nodded slightly, falling unconscious again in the girl's arms.

Roisa put Ciel down gently and squatted next to Sebastian, carefully lifted a hand to put on his shoulder, but decided against it. "Sebastian..."

_I'm...not...worth...it...just...go..._ The words were even fainter and the flame within edged towards going out.

Sebastian reached in to Deona's mind, grasping her consciousness with his, and keeping it alive. _"Never,"_ his mind told hers.

_Se...bas...tian?_

_"I'm not letting you die, my master asked me to keep you alive, and I'm not going to fail him. You're too important."_

_Impor...tant...to...Ciel...or...to...you?_

_"To both of us."_

_O...kay...Sebas...tian... _ There was a soft set of words that could almost be missed, _Drop the miss...please..._ A moment later, Deona is gasping loudly, then coughing.

Sebastian stood back, watching as the woman's breathing steadied out and stabilized.

"Se...bas...tian...?"

She weakly reached out to where she thought he had been.

He allowed her to wrap her arms around him, as though for comfort.

"I'm...sorry..."

"For what?"

"Scaring you." She rested one of her hands over his, leaning into him.

"It's alright, just don't do it again." he whispered, stiffening slightly, unaware of the continuing change of his contract mark on his left hand from blackish blue to blood red.

"I'll try...for you, I'll try..." In her half conscious state, she thought she saw something on his face. _A tear...?_ "You...Crying...? All this trouble...for someone...not worth it..."

"You are worth it. Don't talk like that." he whispered, stiffening as she wiped away a trickle of blood from his cheek.

"Get us...home...help Ciel..." she then fell unconscious, her breathing going below normal, but not stopping.

He nodded, gently set her down, and turned to Roisa, who was near Ciel.

What was supposed to have been a routine soul hunt had become near disaster...


End file.
